Himasa Ishida
Perfil * Nombre いしだ ゆりこ/ Ishida Himasa * Profesión: Actriz, Ensayista * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 164cm * Signo zodiacal: Libra * Tipo de sangre: A * Familia: Hermana menor * Agencia: -- Dramas * BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) * Minshuu no Teki (Fuji TV, 2017) * Plage (WOWOW, 2017) * CRISIS (KTV, 2017) * Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (TBS, 2016) * Contrail (NHK, 2016) * Happy Retirement (TV Asahi, 2015) * Cold Blood (MBC, 2015) * Sayonara watashi (NHK, 2014) * MOZU (TBS, 2014) * Yakou Kanransha (TBS, 2013) * Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) * Sengyou Shufu Tantei ~Watashi wa Shadow (TBS, 2011) * Gaiji Keisatsu (NHK, 2009) * Majo Saiban (Fuji TV, 2009) * Arigato, Okan (KTV, 2008) * Furuhata Chugakusei (Fuji TV, 2008) * Hadashi no Gen (Fuji TV, 2007) * Konshu Tsuma ga Uwaki Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2007) * Saga no Gabai-baachan (Fuji TV, 2007) * Bengoshi Haijima Hideki (Fuji TV, 2006) * Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2006) * Ns' Aoi Special (Fuji TV, 2006) * Ganbatte Ikimasshoi (KTV, 2005) * Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) * Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) * Mukouda Kuniko no Koibumi (Fuji TV, 2004) * Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003) * Bara no Jyujika (Fuji TV, 2002) * My Little Chef (TBS, 2002, ep3) * Kowloon de Aimashou (TV Asahi, 2002) * Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) * Strawberry on the Shortcake (TBS, 2001) * Oyaji (TBS, 2000) * Eien no Ko (NTV, 2000) * Renai Sagishi (TV Asahi, 1999) * Over Time (Fuji TV, 1999) * Kamisan Nanka Kowakunai (TBS, 1998) * Sensei Shiranaino (TBS, 1998) * Fukigen na Kajitsu (TBS, 1997) * Risou no Joushi (TBS, 1997) * Risky Game (TBS, 1996) * Jinsei wa Jojo da (TBS, 1995) * Shizuka naru don (NTV, 1994) * Ue wo Muite Aruko (Fuji TV, 1994) * Oishinbo (Fuji TV, 1994-1996) * Kanojo no Kirai na Kanojo (NTV, 1993) * Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto (Fuji TV, 1992) * Sayonara wo Mouichido (Fuji TV, 1992) * Hitori de Iino (NTV, 1992) * Sayonara wo Mouichido (Fuji TV, 1992) * 101st Marriage Proposal (Fuji TV, 1991) Películas * Machine no Owari ni (2019) * Cafe Funiculi Funicula (2018) * Boku Dake ga Inai Machi (2016) * The Mourner (2015) * From up on Poppy Hill (2011) voz de Miki Hokuto * About Her Brother / Ototo (2010) * Sayonara Itsuka (2010) * MW (2009) * Nobody to Watch Over Me (2009) * Kamisama no Pazuru (2008) * Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Kenshiro (2008) * Free and Easy 18 (2007) * Fist of the North Star: Raoh Side Story Fierce Fighting Arc (2007) * Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Yuria (2007) * Kofuku na Shokutaku (2007) * Free and Easy 17 Tsuribaka Nisshi 17 (2006) * Miracle in Four Days Yokkakan no kiseki (2005) * Gimme Heaven Gimî hebun (2005) * Year One in the North Kita no zeronen (2005) * Gege (2004) * Yomigaeri (2002) * Himitsu (1999) Curiosidades * Debut: 1991 Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1969